<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protecting His Heart by NicoDiAngeloLover7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594401">Protecting His Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7'>NicoDiAngeloLover7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taking Steps in a New Direction [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e20 Missing, Gen, Harry Potter Never Went to Hogwarts, Hurt Tony, Squib Tony, Tony has a son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if during the episode, Missing, in Season 1, things had gone another way. And what is this about Anthony DiNozzo Jr having a son? </p><p>Crossover for Harry Potter and NCIS. I don't own anything, all rights go to their respectful creators.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taking Steps in a New Direction [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads, NCIS Fanfic Must Reads</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Protecting His Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereBunny87/gifts">WereBunny87</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I kind of wanted to write a NCIS fanfic for several years now. It wasn't until rewatch the episode, Missing (Season 1, Episode 20) that I had inspiration hit me. Though one of my friends had suggested of doing a crossover and I was immediately hooked. And could not resist writing this, especially since I have not been able to find any like this one. Sooooo... I decided to write it. </p><p>If this has a good enough response, I am considering doing a part two. I don't plan for there to be any Slash, this is a Gen fic. </p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>~NicoDiAngeloLover7</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Protecting His Heart</strong>
</p><p>When Harry woke up that morning, he was not expecting to go through what he was now. Though it was really more of a span of several days, not just that one.</p><p>He thought it was going to be a regular day at school. Granted it was a magical school he was attending in Baltimore. He had been going there ever since he was eleven. He had started his fourth year that year.</p><p>There had been the option of attending Ilvermorny, which was somewhere in Massachusetts. But Harry had immediately shot that idea down. He still had some issues being so far away from his dad ever since he had met him eight years ago. It wasn't as bad as it was back then. And sending letters back and forth had definitely helped. Plus, the fact that his dad didn't live that far from his school. So, he continued attending Raven's Loft of Baltimore.</p><p>He couldn't see his dad coming up to his school. But there was a silent comfort that he was close by if he needed him. And there were times that Harry did miss those moments of spending time with his dad. But there were some bad times where he was worried sick about his dad. Especially if it was a really bad day and he got shot and sent to the hospital. That had made Harry determined to be a Healer. He was even beginning to take some of the preparation exams for when it came time to take some of the certification exams in his fifth year, his OWLs year. He wanted to be ready for it and wanted to succeed.</p><p>He didn't need his dad to tell him, that he was proud of him. Course, he did say it in words, but in actions as well.</p><p>Tony would grin at him and ruffle his hair. God… did he miss him. He would let him rant about his days at school and the magic he was learning. And he knew that his dad couldn't do magic, but that didn't stop him from listening to him.</p><p>He had never been more thankful that his dad found him that day. That day had changed his life and it was all for the better.</p><p>But that didn't stop the depressing mood that Harry was feeling. He had been summoned to the Headmistress' office; he had been in his Dueling/Defense class at the time. He wasn't sure what it was all about, but knew he was bound to find out soon.</p><p>"Mr. DiNozzo, thank you for coming so swiftly. I am afraid I have some grave news for you,"</p><p>Harry, who had been curious and confused suddenly turned fearful. There was only one reason why Headmistress Moran would say that. There had been some occasions where he had been pulled out of class and had an authorized portkey to whatever hospital his dad had been sent to. Usually because he got hurt some way or another.</p><p>Something else had happened and Harry doubted he would like to know what this was.</p><p>"We have received news that your father had been kidnapped. Though we have been informed that your father's colleagues are still searching for him. I know they will not give up until they have. The professors had disagreed about letting you know this. But I believe you are old enough to know the truth. You are studying to be a Healer, are you not?"</p><p>Harry nodded, not able to speak any words.</p><p>"Then you are aware of the risks of both sides. And I do not wish to hide the truth from a student, especially when it concerns their parent," the Headmistress' voice was soft and gentle.</p><p>"Will a portkey be set up…" Harry choked out. Not able to say if his father was found dead or alive.</p><p>The Headmistress caught on immediately, "Of course, Mr. DiNozzo. You will be contacted immediately. I know this is not the best news to hear, but I hope you enjoy your evening."</p><p>Harry wanted to snort at that. How was he supposed to think of anything else but his dad? Who was apparently in mortal danger and he couldn't do anything to help. That wasn't to say he didn't appreciate being told, knowing they could have not breathed a word. And then Harry would never know what danger his dad was in. But he hated feeling helpless. It was like the first time when he had dealt with knowing how dangerous his dad's job was. He could understand why his dad loved the job, most of the time. It could be very taxing, and he felt that maybe his dad would be lost without him.</p><p>Harry clenched his fists and a tear fell from his eye. He felt so scared and worried. He could really go for one of his dad's comforting hugs, especially after he had a nightmare. It was like he couldn't feel any safer than where he was then. He could almost picture the grin that his dad would give him while quipping some random movie quote. He honestly missed those times where they would sit together and watch movies.</p><p>He just hoped that he would hear some news soon.</p><hr/><p>It was lucky that Harry had been told the news right before the weekend had started, because he wouldn't be able to pay any attention. If any of the students in his year noticed, they didn't say anything.</p><p>But all his mind could think about was every memory with his dad. Ever since he was six years old. Back to when he had lived in Illinois, moving to Pennsylvania, then to Baltimore, and finally D.C. Though he had been living in Pennsylvania the shortest amount of time. Something his dad still wouldn't tell him on the reason why. He assumed it to be that something had gone wrong and transferred. His dad had looked pretty shaken up about it at the time, so he didn't bother to ask. So, he talked about his professors and lessons as a distraction.</p><p>Harry huddled close to his dad for the next several weeks.</p><p>He was a bit thankful that his dad took the job at NCIS. He noticed he seemed lighter somehow. He couldn't count the number of times that his dad had talked about work. Where before he hadn't done that very much. Though he did mention this <em>'Gibbs'</em> a lot. It made Harry curious enough to meet the man. Though Tony had told him he didn't want to risk his safety. Harry had nodded at that, though he was a bit disappointed. He could understand why, he knew about his history when he still lived back in the UK. And from what Tony explained to him, he had been made famous due to him living and his parents dying. He had never been so glad to be in the United States.</p><p>Harry had an inkling thought that maybe his dad didn't quite trust the reactions of his coworkers. And he wasn't sure what to make of it. It honestly made him wonder on why that was. But apparently that was a curiosity that had to be saved for another day.</p><p>Harry didn't know if he should be thankful that he finally had some news a few days later. But why else would he be summoned back to the Headmistress' office? Once there, he got one of the better news. His father had been found but had been sent to Bethesda Naval Hospital. The hospital had gotten in contact with him, considering that Harry was on the next of kin.</p><p>He felt the tears start to stream down his face. He had been terrified that his dad would wind up dead. That would be his worst nightmare coming to life.</p><p>The Headmistress didn't comment, feeling it wasn't her place. That the only relief her student would have would be seeing his father in person. She placed a firm hand on his shoulder and handed him the portkey. It would send him to the authorized spot that wouldn't be noticeable towards muggles.</p><p>Harry couldn't think much on what happened next. Most of it was now blurring together. He recalled asking for his dad's name and slowly being led to his room. His feet felt like lead as he got closer and closer. He was terrified on what he was to expect.</p><p>"He won't be awake for another few hours," the nurse murmured quietly.</p><p>Harry's bright green eyes looked up at her before nodding. He didn't feel like saying any words, not that he had any to give given his emotional state.</p><p>The first thing that Harry noticed was that his dad was pale. He wasn't moving and he was scared to take another step forward.</p><p>The nurse quietly exited the room, feeling that the young boy needed some privacy.</p><p>Harry took one of the spare chairs that was in the room, bringing it closer to his dad's bed. His hand moved to grasp his dad's hand with a tight grip. His other hand hovered over his dad's face, almost afraid to touch him. As the minutes passed, Harry buried his head into his chest. He could feel more tears leaking out of his eyes, but he didn't care. He had his dad, even though he wasn't awake yet. But at least he was near him and that was slightly calming him.</p><p>Harry felt a hand twitch in his hair before he realized that someone else had walked into the room. Someone that he didn't know. He was instantly on guard but didn't lower his hand to where his wand was resting. He lifted his head off his dad's chest, aware that his dad was awake. His eyes narrowed at the newcomer, though he noticed there was this authority to him. It was hard to explain…</p><p>"Who are you?" Harry bit out.</p><p>"I could ask you the same question," was the older man's reply.</p><p>"I believe I asked you first," Harry snapped.</p><p>If Harry had to describe the look the man had, he would say it was between surprise and impressed. But he had a cup in his hand, which made sense after he heard his name.</p><p>"Gibbs," was the only answer he gave.</p><p>Harry visibly relaxed at that. So, this was his dad's boss. Did that mean that he came to check on his dad? And there no doubt that the cup he was holding had coffee in it, his dad had told him stories of his boss' coffee addiction.</p><p>"What happened to him?" Harry couldn't help but ask.</p><p>"I doubt that is a story for your ears. But you still haven't told me who you are," Gibbs raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I doubt you care on who I am," Harry commented lightly.</p><p>"I say I do; it is not everyday that I see a kid curled up on my Senior Agent's chest."</p><p>"Tell me how he got hurt and I'll tell you," Harry compromised.</p><p>Gibbs snorted, obviously amused.</p><p>"How much do you know about NCIS, kid?"</p><p>"A lot more than you think. They told me he was kidnapped, but not on why," Harry replied, crossing his arms. "And I'm not a kid!"</p><p>"Okay. Agent DiNozzo was helping me track a lead. He wound up getting hurt and thought it wouldn't hurt for him to get checked out."</p><p>Harry wasn't sure if he believed Gibbs or not. There was more to the story than he was telling.</p><p>"Believe you owe me a name, kid," the older man said.</p><p>Whatever answer Harry was going to say, was cut off when he heard his dad groan. He still had a tight grip of his hand. Even when Gibbs had come in, he hadn't let go for a moment.</p><p>"Dad?" Harry said softly.</p><p>Since Harry wasn't looking at Gibbs, he didn't see his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Obviously, this was newfound information that the man didn't know.</p><p>Tony brushed a hand through his hair, "shouldn't you be in school, Har?"</p><p>Harry blushed, "the Headmistress let me come see you. I wouldn't be able to focus."</p><p>Tony's voice was scratchy, probably because he literally just woke up. His eyes were focused on Harry, not paying much mind to Gibbs. "I can't fault you for that, we'll talk, but later."</p><p>Harry nodded before his attention was drifted back to Gibbs.</p><p>"You got a kid, DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned.</p><p>"Kid's got a name, Boss," Tony pointed out.</p><p>Gibbs raised an eyebrow, as if saying, go on.</p><p>"Harry, meet my boss, Special Agent Gibbs," Tony introduced.</p><p>Harry looked at his dad hesitantly before walking up to shake Gibbs' hand. "I already heard a lot about you, sir."</p><p>"Can't say I can say the same, Harry," the older man said before taking a sip from his cup.</p><p>Harry made a small laugh at that, "dad has his reasons, sir."</p><p>"I can respect that."</p><p>Harry snickered as he saw his dad look at Gibbs flabbergasted, almost as if he couldn't believe what he just heard.</p><p>"Dad, you're going to draw flies," Harry quipped with a grin.</p><p>Tony immediately shut his mouth.</p><p>"You're alright, Harry."</p><p>"Cause I'm able to shut my dad up?" Harry asked innocently.</p><p>The smirk on Gibbs' lips was all the answer he needed.</p><p>Harry found he actually liked this Gibbs character. He obviously cared considering he was at the hospital. And it seemed that he had his dad's back, unlike some of the other departments he had worked at.</p><p>Then he saw a new person standing in the door.</p><p>"Hey, boss. I was wondering on how… Tony was doing?" a younger man said.</p><p>"Well… Special Agent McGee, why don't you just ask him yourself."</p><p>"Right… sorry, Boss," McGee quickly apologized.</p><p>"Don't apologize, sign of weakness," Harry quipped.</p><p>Gibbs' lips twitched at that.</p><p>That was when McGee realized it wasn't just Tony and Gibbs in the room.</p><p>"Oh… hi, I'm Tim McGee," the younger man introduced.</p><p>"Harry DiNozzo," Harry replied.</p><p>It was amusing to see his eyes widen with shock and disbelief. No wonder his dad liked to tease this guy. He noticed that he wasn't as good as Gibbs was at hiding his surprise and shock. Though he did seem to care about his dad and was obviously worried. He knew the reasoning behind on why his dad liked to tease him. Said it was to build him up so he could actually handle the job if he ever was promoted to a Full-time Field Agent.</p><p>"Though I would greatly appreciate you not spreading that around," Harry commented with a frown.</p><p>McGee gave a hasty nod, "of course, it's not like I would have anyone to really tell—."</p><p>"McGee!"</p><p>McGee ducked his head, "right… sorry Boss."</p><p>"Was there something you needed, McGee? Other than seeing Tony, that is."</p><p>McGee shook his head, "I just wanted to… make sure he was okay. You know before I head back to Norfolk."</p><p>"Always knew you worried about me, Probie," Tony grinned.</p><p>Harry snickered, it was one thing to hear his dad call him Probie in his stories, it was another to hear it with his own ears. Though it wasn't long before it was only him, his dad, and Gibbs in the room once more.</p><p>There would be time later for the conversation about what happened to his dad. Harry knew that Tony would be the one to tell it, it was obvious that Gibbs thought he was too young to hear the entirety of it. Besides looking really pale, his dad didn't appear to have any injuries. So, he was really curious on what happened. Not knowing that his father had been drugged and he was only in the hospital to help wear them off.</p><p>"You want to tell me on how you have a son, DiNozzo?" Gibbs finally asked.</p><p>This was going to prove to be a long conversation, one that Harry would curl back against Tony for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>